metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Entombed
thumb|300px|Entombed – Logo Entombed‏‎ (dt.: Begraben) aus Stockholm, Schweden, sind Pioniere und Großmeister des Swedish Death Metal mit Veröffentlichungen seit 1990. Sie entwickelten auch den Death 'n' Roll mit. Entombed‏‎ gingen 1989 aus Nihilist hervor. Verschwägerte Bands: Nihilist, Unleashed, Dismember : → Siehe auch Gorefest, Sound anhören Von Entombed gibt es einige Video-Clips. *'Wolverine Blues' – (video, 2:22 min) - von 1993, grooviger *'Hollowman' – (video, 4:30 min) - von 1993 *'Stranger Aeons' – (video, 3:33 min) - von 1991 *'Left Hand Path' – (video, 6:49 min) - von 1990, so begann es Geschichte von Entombed Alex Hellid (Gitarre) und Nicke Andersson (Schlagzeug) gründeten 1987 mit 15 Jahren die Band Nihilist. Im Dezember 1988 konnten sie das Demo Only Shreds Remain im Sunlight Studio aufnehmen, welches bei europäischen Tape-Tradern gut ankam. 1989 nahmen sie das Demo Drowned auf, lösten sich aber anschließend auf, um sich als Entombed neu zu gründen. Am 23. September 1989 nahm Entombed ihr erstes Demo But Life Goes On wiederum im Sunlight Studio auf. Alex Hellid kam erst jetzt wieder dazu und im Dezember 1989 nahm man so das legendäre Debütalbum Left Hand Path auf, das im Juni 1990 veröffentlicht wurde. Dabei war noch am Gesang Lars Göran Petrov und an der 2. Gitarre Ulf Cederlund (bis 2005). Neuer eigener Bassist Lars Rosenberg (1990 - 1995) Ab 1993 wurde man noch grooviger, also etwas rockiger, was schließlich zum Death 'n' Roll als neues Subgenre im Death Metal führte. ... Mit der Besetzung von 2013 gab es Stress, die Musiker haben ohne Gitarrist Alex Hellid ein komplettes Album aufgenommen. Dieses kam 2014 und sie heißen jetzt Entombed A. D.. Die Alben von Entombed Entombed haben von 1990 bis 2007 neun volle Alben gemacht. *1990 – Left Hand Path – 1. Album *1991 – Clandestine – 2. Album *1993 – Wolverine Blues – 3. Album - Beginn des Death 'n' Roll *1997 – To Ride, Shoot Straight and Speak the Truth – 4. Album *1998 – Same Difference – 5. Album - das war evtl. der Tiefpunkt *2000 – Uprising – 6. Album *2001 – Morning Star – 7. Album - wieder härter *2003 – Inferno – 8. Album *2007 – Serpent Saints – The Ten Amendments – 9. Album Als Entombed A. D.: *2014 – Back to the Front – *2016 – Dead Dawn – 1. Album – Left Hand Path Das Debütalbum Left Hand Path wurde im Dezember 1989 aufgenommen und kam im Juni 1990 heraus. *Swedish Death Metal – 10 / 12 Tracks, 47:16 min – 04. Juni 1990 bei Earache Records thumb|250px|Entombed – Left Hand Path Left Hand Path ... MOSH 21 ... : 01 – Left Hand Path – 6:41 – 02 – Drowned – 4:04 – 03 – Revel in Flesh – 3:45 – hiernach haben sich Revel in Flesh aus Baden-Württemberg benannt 04 – When Life Has Ceased – 4:13 – 05 – Supposed to Rot – 2:06 – 06 – But Life Goes On – 3:02 – 07 – Bitter Loss – 4:25 – 08 – Morbid Devourment – 5:27 – 09 – Abnormally Deceased – 3:01 – 10 – The Truth Beyond – 3:28 – Bonustracks: : 11 – Carnal Leftovers – 3:00 – Bonus Track 12 – Premature Autopsy – 4:26 – Bonus Track 2. Album – Clandestine Das zweite Entombed-Album Clandestine (dt.: Heimlich) wurde im ... 1991 aufgenommen und kam im November heraus. *Swedish Death Metal – 9 / 11 Tracks, 43:40 min – 12. November 1991 bei Earache Records thumb|250px|Entombed – Clandestine Clandestine ... MOSH 37 ... : 01 – Living Dead – 4:25 – (Musik: Andersson / Text: Hellid) 02 – Sinners Bleed – 5:11 – (Musik: Andersson/Cederlund / Text: Andersson) 03 – Evilyn – 5:05 – (Musik: Andersson/Cederlund/Rosenberg / Text: Andersson) 04 – Blessed Be – 4:47 – (Musik: Andersson/Cederlund/Rosenberg / Text: Hellid) 05 – Stranger Aeons – 3:25 – (Musik: Andersson/Cederlund / Text: Kenny Dick Hakansson) 06 – Chaos Breed – 4:53 – (Musik: Andersson/Cederlund / Text: Hakansson) 07 – Crawl – 6:14 – (Musik und Text: Andersson. Bereits Titelstück der gleichnamigen EP) 08 – Severe Burns – 4:01 – (Musik und Text: Andersson) 09 – Through the Collonades – 5:38 – (Musik: Andersson / Text: Hakansson) Bonustracks: 3. Album – Wolverine Blues Das dritte Entombed-Album Wolverine Blues wurde zwischen 1992 und 1993 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober 1993 heraus. *Death 'n' Roll – 10 / 11 Tracks, 35:10 min – 04. Oktober 1993 bei Earache Records Wolverine Blues ... MOSH 82 ... Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Bibel (mit ID 7 !) *Laut.de – Biographie en:Entombed Kategorie:Death Kategorie:Album 2016